the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
All the Demons Are Still in Hell
All the Demons Are Still in Hell is the second episode of The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror.[https://tvweb.com/the-terror-season-2-infamy-trailer-2-episode-descriptions/ TV Web - The Terror: Infamy Trailer #2] The episode was broadcast on August 19, 2019. Summary In the wake of Pearl Harbor, the Terminal Islanders are evicted from their homes by the US Army and must find shelter elsewhere. While Henry, separated from his family, faces injustice at the hands of the government, Chester engages in a paranoid search for answers surrounding the mysterious events of the past weeks. Plot In a dark, lonely cell, Henry Nakayama chants a mantra - that he is not a spy, he is a simple fisherman and that he loves this country. There is screaming outside. It is February 27, 1942 and on Terminal Island, there is heavy military activity. It is one week after Executive Order 9066. The naval officer, Marlon, pulls up before the Nakayama family household. There is a sign outside from the Western Defense Command and Fourth Army Wartime Civil Control Administration instructing "all persons of Japanese ancestry" to leave their homes. He heads inside the house, where Chester tells him that the order is "bullshit." Marlon tells him that either way, everyone has to be out by nightfall. Asako asks when they can come back and he replies that the island is now naval property. He must also confiscate anything that could be considered "spy equipment," including radios, flashlights and cameras. Chester protests that they used to drink together at Wada's place, that he would know if he was a spy. Marlon replies that it's lucky it's him, that some MPs would love to see him have an accident like Stan Grichuk. Chester grabs his equipment to hand over, asking if he at least knows where they took his father. Marlon replies that he's safer wherever he is. Outside, he calls outside to the Yoshida family, saying that they have room for their stuff in their car. Walt suggests that maybe in L.A. he can see Luz again, but he says that she's moved on and so has he. Asako closes the door on the family home, bringing over a suitcase to Chester. "Your father's," she says. She looks around in despair, saying that she didn't think she would like it there at first. She gets in the car. Chester says it's time for them to see what they can find in the city. He gets in the car. The group visits a busy hotel building. As Wilson Yoshida climbs some stairs, he sees a strange woman at the top. However, when he looks away and then looks again, she is gone. Fumi tells him that they still have vacancies and suggests that they could get separate rooms from Asako and Chester. He is still haunted by the girl, but tells her that separate rooms are fine. In the same prison as Henry, the blinded Hideo Furuya is standing and muttering to himself, "No, no, no!" He has a vision of Yuko Tanabe, asking if he remembers her. A guard shouts to keep it moving. Henry and Yamato-san walk together, Yamato-san chewing sutra to ward off the obake. He asks if Henry wants some, but Henry is unconvinced. Yamato-san refers to Furuya, asking if Henry really believes that all the demons are still in hell. Henry wonders if it's really a yurei haunting Henry and not grief or guilt. Yamato-san speaks of several recent disappearances, saying they'd best keep to themselves, that any face they see could be one of a foul spirit. They are joined by another man, and they ask if he's wish them on Wednesdays now. He says he switched with a couple of others and Henry replies that they haven't seen them for days. The man replies that it's lucky he's on Wednesdays now. Yamato-san tells Henry that the man is Nick Okada, or so he says. Chester visits the college where he's been learning photography, and enters the office of a Professor Henkoff. Henkoff asks if he dropped out, saying he hasn't seen him since... "Pearl Harbor," Chester finishes. He tells him he brought back his enlarger, which Henkoff says he didn't have to do. He shows him the blurred pictures that he took during the funeral of Masayo Furuya, wanting his opinion on them. He asks what he's doing wrong. Heknoff says that if he asks his old professor, it's a combination of a slow shutter and a shaky hand. However, if he asks his Jewish mother, it'd be that he's taking photos of things he shouldn't be. Chester replies that he asked him, and Henkoff replies that a photograph captures the photographer's relationship with the world around him and that it's no surprise his are coming out a little disturbed. He can only imagine what things are like for him right now. Chester thanks him and leaves, having spotted someone outside. It's his girlfriend, Luz Ojeda. He tells her it's good to see her and asks how she's been. She shows him that she's still pregnant. They go to a room, where she says that it's her mess and her mistake that she needs to take care of. He asks why she didn't take the herbs he gave her and she says that it's because of her mother, that she had died giving birth to her from losing too much blood, having had time only to name and hold her. Her mother died so that she could live, and she wants to live up to her sacrifice. She wanted to be perfect. Her abuela gave her a necklace with a picture of an eye inside which she says lets her mother watch over her. She can't shake the feeling that nothing is an accident, that there's always someone watching, judging and punishing. He asks if her family knows and she comments that despite being deeply Catholic, neither her father or brother took the news with mercy or grace. He asks for her to let him help. She asks if he yet has a job or a place for her to stay. Knowing the answer, she tells him that she's working at St. Jerome Orphanage, where the baby will live until she can afford to raise him elsewhere. It's not romantic or inspiring, but it's a plan. She leaves. In his lonely cell, Henry does his chant. The door opens and a soldier tells him to get up. He continues his chant in a truck. The truck stops and he is let out at an icy landscape, alone except for the soldier. He is given a tool and follows the soldier, continuing his chant. The officer is unimpressed with his pleas, telling him his boss was killed for transporting oil to the Emperor's warship. He tells him to prove that he's just a simple fisherman by ice-fishing. He says he doesn't know how and the soldier tells him he'll need some luck and returns to the truck. Henry heads out to the ice. That night, Chester is sleeping in the hotel when he hears footsteps outside his room. It's Tanabe. She appears at the window, then walks off. He gets out of bed and exits the room. He sees nothing and nobody outside. However, the light fixtures creak overhead. He pays a visit to Miss Antoinette, the owner of the brothel where he first encountered Yuko Tanabe, only for her to tell him that she hasn't had a Japanese girl work for her in years. He swears that she was there, that she read his future. She tells him there is no Yuko there and to be safe when he leaves. He shakes his head in confusion. In the dark night, the truck returns for Henry. He shows the soldier his catch. That morning, Chester discovers that new instructions have been issued instructing the Japanese Americans to report to a horse-racing track, Hidden Gate Farms. Everyone is selling off whatever they can. They're allowed to take only two suitcases. His mother complains that they tell them nothing and she doesn't know what to pack. Chester tells her that they have 48 hours and that they should pack only clothes and essentials and sell off everything else they can. He tells her they'll be fine. She says she wishes his father could see him, that he's becoming a man. At the orphanage, Luz tends to a girl's wound. She tells her to pinch hard on the inside of her arm, that it'll distract her from the pain. There's a shout of "Ow!" but it's from her. The girl smiles at her. A group of MPs enter the orphanage. They ask if one of them is Miyigawa and she replies that the girl's name is Alice. She asks where they're taking her. They rattle off several other Japanese names, telling her they're coming with them. They mention two children that are only babies, saying it's for security. "Whose?" she counters, asking who they're a threat to. The soldier gives no reply. She tells the girl that the soldiers are on their side. She asks the soldier what would happen to child born during the war. He replies that anyone with even a single drop of "Jap" blood would have to go and that if she doesn't like it, she can take it up with Colonel Bendetsen. A bus arrives at the horse-track, carrying Chester and the others. Chester, seeing the children, asks a soldier where their parents are. The soldier tells him that they're from St. Jerome and they don't have any, that every "Jap" has to report. "We mean it." He tells his mother that it may not be the best time to tell her, but he's been going out with someone, Luz Ojeda, and that she's pregnant with his baby. She asks why she told him now. He tells her that he can't abandon them, that he has to help them. He messed up and he has to fix it. She tells Toshiro to come with her, that they must not behave as if the world is meant to spin around them. The Yoshidas ask a soldier where they are to stay. He asks for their numbers; everyone has numbered tags attached to their clothing. Wilson gives their numbers as 742 and 740. He directs all 700s ahead of him. It's horse stables, each with individual numbers. There's straw on the ground and the cooing of pigeons. Toshiro complains that it stinks. To this, Asako replies only that they have work to do. Chester finds Luz at the orphanage. He tells her that he's sorry to barge in. She asks if he's okay, and she tells him how soldiers rounded up all the Japanese children. He says that he knows. She tells him that she doesn't know what to do. He tells her that she can't stay there, that they need to get out of state. She tells him that it's not the time for a romantic gesture. He tells her that it's not meant to be, that it's for the baby. He and his professor figured out the best route out of state; that they're taking babies and they have to do something. Back at the camp, Asako is sweeping away the straw. She gives Toshiro a bale to take away. As he walks, he hears a faint drumming from one of the stalls. The drumming grows louder and he investigates. He finds Yuko Tanabe tapping a melody. She tells him that he takes after his mother and caresses his face. Amy appears and apologizes for him, saying that he's always up to something. She tells him to come on. He stares at Yuko for a bit, then leaves. At the prison camp, Hideo tells Yamato-san that Tanabe's face is all he sees, that she looks at him expecting and wanting something. "Who?" asks Yamato-san and he tells him that it was just some woman on the street. He asks when they go back in and is told when they have enough firewood. Yamato-san says that if she speaks to tell her that Nikku Okada is there and to ask what he wants. He thinks that he's a yurei, that each man he touches disappears. Maybe they're next. He admits, though, that maybe the cold is making them "superstitious old women" and suggests they go back inside. Chester and Luz have arrived at Professor Henkoff's. He tells him that it's "Phil," that there's no need for honorifics. They go inside his house. He says that they can stay in his guestroom until the chaos dies down. Chester says that they need to find somewhere that he can get work and Luz can get medical care. The type of work doesn't matter. Luz suggests maybe New Mexico. He says he'll make some calls. Luz admits that Chester does have a plan, or at least his professor does. He says that he'll sleep on the floor and she can have the bed. They hear a man outside telling the professor to step aside or he'll have him restrained. Chester tells Luz to sit down and keep her stomach covered. It's the FBI, and they ask Chester his name. They tell him to come with them. They ask who Luz is. He tells them that he's her girlfriend, but they're not married, so no laws were broken. The agent tells her that it's only the Japanese they're concerned about. Chester leaves with the FBI as the elderly woman who reported them watches on. Luz bursts out of the house, telling them to wait. She says she's coming with him. She tells the FBI that they need to take her too: she's carrying his child. Chester and Luz arrive at the horse track, two suitcases apiece. They quickly attract attention. He meets his mother, who asks if he changed his mind. He tells her that the FBI changed it for him and introduces her to Luz. She apologizes for the mess, saying she wishes she had a proper home to welcome her to. At the prison camp, Henry is sent out again to ice-fish told to this time catch enough for the soldiers to eat too. This time he's sent along with Yamato-san as Hideo as the soldier tells them that they're not the only ones sick of bread and paste. They go to the truck, where they find Nick Okada. He says that he hopes he doesn't bring bad luck. On the ice, Yamato-san asks Nick if he believes in bakemono. He says that his grandmother did. Yamato-san asks if there's one among them, making people disappear. Nick replies that there's no such thing as bakemono. Yamato-san replies that that's exactly what one would say as he and the others crack the ice, in a way that threatens to drown them. He begs them to stop, but Henry asks why he's there. He tells them it's the same as them. He shouts that he's going to kill them as they demand they tell them what he is. He tells them that he's not a bakemono. He's been hired by the Justice Department to find spies, enemies of the state. He couldn't find any, and fed them names to keep the job. Hideo calls him a traitor to his people. He lifts the ice-pick again, but the others tell him to stop. Henry says it's not their decision to make. It's for the spirits that inhibit the land, wherever they are. Nick tells him that they're in North Dakota. Henry replies that he hopes the spirits of North Dakota treat him more kindly than he's treated them. They leave, him pleading for them to come back. Toshiro asks about Chester's bringing Luz there and he says that she brought herself. With them, she's not alone. Chester asks him if he ever gets the feeling he's being watched. He agrees that he does, all the time. He's a Japanese guy in the middle of a war with Japan. Elsewhere, Wilson Yoshida sees Yuko. He recognizes her. He asks how she got there and shouts for Chester, telling him he has to go. His eyes go funny; he seems possessed. He punches Toshiro and picks up a gun, aiming at Chester and his son Walt. Then he turns and runs the other way. He approaches a group of MPs, who are immediately alarmed. They tell him to drop the weapon and Walt urges him to do just that. Everyone begs the MPs not to shoot him as he jerks forward. They shoot him. He lays prostrate on the ground. He begs Chester to go and dies. Looking on, Yuko cracks her neck. Blood streams from her face. That night, Chester talks with Luz, who wonders why Wilson would do such a thing. He admits he doesn't know. He says he's known him his whole life, and it was nothing like him. He asks Amy if she needs anything. He sits with her, telling her that he doesn't know what to say. Fumi asks him to leave her be. She says it's okay. Walt asks him what it was that his father saw, why he said that Chester had to leave. He tells him he doesn't know. Fumi tells him that there is evil all around him and he must leave before more misfortune befalls them. He asks what evil. Walt asks him to just go. Confused and upset, he leaves. In the morning, the group boards another bus. Amy is stopped, told that she's only allowed two suitcases per person. She tells the MP that they're her fathers, the father that he killed. He is rigid. She slams down the suitcases on the ground, gives him a mean look and boards. On the bus, everyone tries to get what sleep or rest they can. Chester looks around as Amy examines a vase with her father's urns. The bus reaches its destination, the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center, their new home. The group files in as the sun shines high atop the American flag, which blows in the breeze. Guest starring *Hira Ambrosino - Fumi Yoshida *Eiji Inoue - Hideo Furuya *James Saito - Wilson Yoshida *Reilly Dolman - Marlon *Lee Shorten - Walt Yoshida *Alex Shimizu - Toshiro Furuya *Geoff Gustafon - Professor Henkoff *Chad Rook - Dale Skaggs Co-starring *Kai Bradbury - Nick Okada *Camille Martinez - Miss Antoinette *Grace Lee Omae - Alice *Mayumi Yoshida - Shiori *Deni DeLory - Layla D. Katz *Mathew Bittroff - MP Francis *Glenn Ellis - Burly White Man *Adam Lolacher - FBI Agent *Kyal Scott - Orphanage Soldier *Nicolas Ouellette - Armed MP *Kyle Warren - Orphanage Soldier #2 Notes *The story opens on February 27, 1942, over two months after the events of the previous episode and one week after Executive Order 9066, which ultimately paved the way for the incarceration of Japanese Americans in internment camps. *Chester's being turned loose to join his family after defying the order to report for arrest and detention is legally inaccurate. He would have been arrested, charged with a crime in civilian court, and held in jail pending trial.UNC - Author Interview: Eric Muller Video 'Taking Photos of Things You Shouldn't Be' Ep. 202 Sneak Peek The Terror Infamy 'Yuko Makes an Appearance' Moment of Terror Ep. 202 The Terror Infamy External links *The Hollywood Reporter - 'The Terror: Infamy' Podcast Notes and references Category:Infamy Episodes